The First Patrol
A week and a half had passed since the exams. After the distasteful presentation of disobedience from Korag and the surprise of being rejected by some of his picks for ridicule reasons, Astro was a bit out of his mind. The Silver Eagle, as one of the most important squads, should be priority among all the remanescent ones; except for Golden Dawn and Crimson Lion, as the three shared a great amount of prestige and power. Even so, there were people that willing chose to go to Black Bulls; and this was something that Astro couldn't take easily. Being not chosen over Black Bulls just added a little more of seasoning to his already growing hate of their captain. Now, he had to prove to all of the rookies, especially those who rejected him, why they made the wrong choice; and it would all begin in turning both of his new recruits in the most prestigious and powerful mages that Clover had ever seen. Time to Wake Up At 4 A.M., Monday, a floating ball of mana entered the windows of both Marco and Kaiser's room. Each one sent to their respective addresses remained still over their beds for a few seconds, before bursting out in loud bell's noises that were impossible to not be heard. It lasted for ten seconds, decreasing the volume as a voice started to talk over it. "You were convocated for your first mission. Please, present yourself in the Silver Eagle's main headquarter. Please, present yourself in the Silver Eagle's main headquarter." It repeated for a few times. The childish voice continued. "Further instructions upon arrival." And the ball ceased to exist. Frightened by the sudden sound, Kaiser fell out of his bed. After recomposing himself, he got up and with a sleepy expression he listened to the message left to him. "Shit, it's not even dawn yet." The young man mumbled sleepily as he looked through the window. After changing and having breakfast, he left his house, walking a little discouraged and sleepy. Marco had been fast asleep when the floating of ball emerged into his window. The truth being that he spent all of the previous day training diligently. He'd made some progress with his magic...going as far as developing his two robes further than when he utilized them in the previous exam. But now it was time for his first official mission. The newly crowned heir of the House Kira branch family lazily got out of bed and prepared for the day. Thirty minutes later, he made his way to the Silver Eagle headquarters in hopes of meeting the other rookie who joined the squad. Marco had been told that this man was given a special invitation. Which meant that he hadn't actually met the kid yet. He watched as the other members of the Silver Eagle squad eyed him. Of course the drama of the exams travelled throughout all three realms of Clover Kingdom. Which meant the noble and royals of this squad, who spent their entire lives attempting to win the king'd favor, knew that it took Marco only ten minutes to become his personal choice. The fact of him being a bastard making the situation even worst. "H-hey." Marco attempted. But the older members of his squad gave him the coldest shoulders. "O-okay then. The captain should be around here anyway."